Naekkoya! (Sequel of Adore You)
by MireLLos BubbleVirus
Summary: Sehun yang tidak ingin Suho nya diganggu oleh siapapun. EXO Sehun / Suho / Kris
**Title : Naekkoya!**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Rating : T**

 **Cast : EXO Sehun & EXO Suho (HunHo)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

Sehun menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri. Sedangkan tangan kanannya tampak memutar-mutar sedotan minumannya. Matanya terus tertuju pada kekasih imutnya yang kini tengah melahap makan siangnya.

"Sehunni.", panggil Suho pelan. Jujur saja dirinya merasa sedikit terganggu dengan Sehun yang terus menatapnya seperti itu.

"Heem...", jawab Sehun.

"Kenapa terus menatapku seperti itu? Apa wajahku belepotan?", tanya Suho polos

Sehun menggeleng. "Hanya ingin saja.", jawab Sehun asal. Dicubitnya pelan pipi kekasihnya itu. "Ayo lanjutkan makanmu. Tadi kau bilang kau lapar."

"Aku tidak bisa makan kalau Sehunni terus menatapku seperti itu.", ucap Suho sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat Sehun semakin gemas.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Kim Joonmyeon!", seru seseorang tiba-tiba membuat Sehun dan Suho menolehkan kepala mereka.

Mata Suho membulat saat dilihatnya seorang mahasiswa blasteran tengah tersenyum padanya. " _S-sunbae_.", ucapnya terbata.

"Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Sudah lama ya kita tidak bertemu.", ucap mahasiswa yang dipanggil _sunbae_ oleh Suho. Suho hanya bisa mengangguk kikuk.

"Kau siapa?", tanya Sehun bingung.

"Oh. Hai. Namaku Kris. Aku kekasih Kim Joonmyeon."

" _Sunbae_!", seru Suho.

"APA?", teriak Sehun tidak santai. "Kau bilang apa barusan? Kekasih?"

Mahasiswa benama Kris itu tersenyum. Tanpa diduga ia duduk disamping Suho lalu merangkulnya. "Benar. Aku kekasihnya. Kami sudah lama berkencan. Benar kan Myunie?"

"M-myunie?", tanya Sehun terbata.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara! Siapa yang mau jadi kekasihmu?", tanya Suho sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Kris dari bahunya.

"Kau.", jawab Kris enteng.

"Permisi tuan. Tapi yang kau sebut kekasih itu adalah kekasihku!", seru Sehun. Segera ditariknya Suho pergi dari kantin.

Sehun terus menarik Suho menuju kelas. Pikirannya masih melayang ke kejadian barusan. Sementara Suho hanya bisa diam, ia sendiri kaget melihat Kris tiba-tiba muncul dan bersikap seperti itu. "Masuklah." ucap Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Eoh?"

Sehun tersenyum. "Masuklah. Kelasmu sebentar lagi dimulai kan?" tanyanya. Suho berkedip beberapa kali sebelum melirik jam tangannya. "Aku akan menunggu di perpustakaan." ucap Sehun lagi.

Suho menarik ujung baju Sehun saat lelaki tampan itu hendak meninggalkannya. "Sehunni."

"Heem kenapa?"

Suho menundukkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia menggeleng. "Tidak jadi." ucapnya.

Sehun tersenyum. Diusapnya kepala Suho. "Ya sudah sana masuk. Nanti kau tidak dapat posisi duduk yang enak." ucapnya.

Suho mengangguk. "Sampai nanti."

"Sampai nanti." balas Sehun.

Dari jauh Kris bisa melihat Sehun yang mengusap kepala Suho. Ia tersenyum miring. "Sepertinya seru." ucapnya pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

"OH SEHUN!" teriak Luhan. Untung saja dirinya tidak dihadiahi buku tebal, mengingat Sehun saat ini sedang di dalam perpustakaan. "CEPAT IKUT AKU!" teriak Luhan lagi.

"Kecilkan suaramu bodoh. Ini perpustakaan." ucap Sehun. "Lagipula untuk apa aku ikut denganmu? Sebentar lagi kelas Suho selesai."

"Justru karena itu. Ayo cepat!" seru Luhan yang masih heboh sendiri. Ia pun langsung menarik tangan sahabatnya itu. Mengabaikan protes dari Sehun.

Luhan menarik Sehun sambil berlari kearah parkiran mobil. Entah apa maksudnya. Sehun sendiri bingung.

Sampai tiba-tiba Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. "Lihat. Itu disana." ucapnya.

Sehun mengikuti arah pandangan Luhan. Matanya membulat saat melihat Suho ditarik oleh mahasiswa blasteran yang tadi agar masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dengan emosi Sehun berjalan cepat kearah mereka. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Sehun tidak terima. Ia langsung menarik Suho kebelakang tubuhnya.

"Sehunni. Dia memaksaku pergi bersamanya. Aku tidak mau!" ucap Suho dari balik tubuh Sehun.

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarnya pulang." ucap Kris.

"Tapi aku tidak mau!" seru Suho.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya karena emosi. "Berhenti mengganggunya selagi aku masih bisa bersikap baik padamu!", serunya tegas. Kemudian ia menggandeng tangan Suho dan pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini Sehun sudah memarkirkan mobilnya di depan apartemen Suho. Semalam kekasihnya itu mengatakan kalau Kris berniat menjemputnya. Sehun jelas tidak mau kekasihnya pergi dengan laki-laki lain. Enak saja.

Tuk tuk...

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya saat kaca mobilnya diketuk. Sebuah senyuman tercetak di wajah tampannya saat melihat siapa yang mengetuk. "Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Sehun seraya memakaikan sabuk pengaman.

Suho menggeleng. "Tidak sempat. Aku terlalu buru-buru." ucapnya.

"Kalau begitu kita sarapan dulu. Kau mau apa?"

"Aku mau bubur saja." jawab Suho.

Setelah sarapan, mereka berdua pun langsung menuju kampus. Hari ini keduanya ada kelas yang sama. Bersama Luhan dan Kyungsoo juga. Dan tambahan si mahasiswa blasteran bernama Kris yang ternyata mengulang mata kuliah. Sehun kesal bukan main saat melihatnya duduk disamping Suho.

"Jangan menggangguku terus!" seru Suho. Ia mancengkeram tangan Sehun saking kesalnya. Membuat Sehun mati-matian menahan tawanya melihat wajah kesal Suho yang justru tampak sangat imut.

"Tidak seru kalau aku tidak mengganggumu." ucap Kris asal. Ia kini tengah meniup-niup rambut Suho. Membuat Sehun menghadiahinya pukulan buku.

Kris menatap Sehun sebal. Kemudian ia menjauhkan dirinya dari Suho. Dan memaksakan diri fokus pada perkuliahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Sehun kembali dibuat kesal oleh Kris. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Kris menjemput Suho dan pergi ke kampus bersama. Kekasih imutnya itu pun tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan bingung saat melihat sahabatnya membanting tasnya ke kursi.

"Si tiang itu mengganggu Suho lagi." ucap Sehun.

"Si tiang? Maksudmu orang yang waktu itu?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Memangnya dia siapa? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya."

Sehun menggedikkan bahu. "Sepertinya senior karena Suho memanggilnya _sunbae_."

"Dia memang senior. Senior yang mengambil cuti tepat saat kita masuk kuliah." ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Cuti?" tanya Luhan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Suho pernah mengatakannya padaku."

"Lalu apa maksudnya dengan mengaku-ngaku kalau Suho adalah kekasihnya?" tanya Sehun kesal.

Kyungsoo terkikik. "Kau cemburu ya?" godanya.

"Aku hanya kesal. Seenaknya saja dia mengganggu Suho ku. Dasar tiang listrik!"

Dan sisa hari itu Sehun habiskan dengan banyak menggerutu karena Kris menyabotase Suho nya. Sehun jadi tidak bisa makan siang dan mengantar kekasih imutnya itu pulang. Benar-benar hari yang buruk baginya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak mau kecolongan seperti kemarin, hari ini Sehun menjemput Suho dua jam sebelum perkuliahan mereka. Membuat mata Suho membulat saat melihatnya berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. "Ini masih jam delapan kan Sehunni?" tanya Suho.

Sehun mengangguk. "Aku tidak mau keduluan dia lagi." ucap Sehun.

Suho terbengong sebentar. Kemudian ia menyuruh Sehun masuk. Sementara dirinya langsung bergegas mandi. Ia baru saja bangun saat Sehun menekan bel apartemennya.

Satu jam kemudian Sehun dan Suho sudah berada di mobil Sehun menuju kampus. Sungguh Sehun tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu kekasihnya lagi. "Kau selesai jam berapa?" tanya Sehun.

"Jam 1." jawab Suho.

"Kelasku selesai lebih dulu kalau begitu. Nanti kita makan siang bersama ya." ucap Sehun yang dijawab anggukan oleh Suho.

Sial memang sungguh sial. Sehun dan Suho justru bertemu Kris di parkiran. Mahasiswa blasteran itu langsung merangkul tubuh kecil Suho dan membawanya pergi. Membuat Sehun mengejarnya dengan penuh emosi.

"Singkirkan tanganmu!" seru Sehun seraya melepaskan tangan Kris dari bahu Suho. "Bukankah sudah kuperingatkan untuk berhenti mengganggunya."

"Sayangnya aku tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah mau berhenti." ucap Kris acuh yang tetap merangkul Suho.

Suho diam saat Kris kembali mengajaknya berjalan. Disikutnya perut Kris dengan sekuat tenaga. "Jangan menggangguku lagi! Dan jangan pernah membuat Sehunni ku kesal! Dasar tiang listrik! Akan kuadukan kau padanya!" serunya. Kemudian ia berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Rasakan itu!" seru Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seusai perkuliahan Sehun kembali mendapat kejutan dengan kehadiran seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja memeluk Suho nya. Seseorang yang tubuhnya sama kecilnya dengan Suho. Seseorang yang cukup cantik. Tidak. Bukan Sehun menyukainya. Sehun hanya menyukai Suho nya yang imut!

"Ehem." deham Sehun.

Suho pun melepaskan pelukannya. Bibirnya tersenyum. Tangannya tampak menggenggam tangan seseorang yang memeluknya barusan. "Akhirnya kau datang." ucapnya dengan nada senang. Membuat kening Sehun berkerut.

Orang itu mengangguk. "Aku tau dia mengganggumu kan." ucapnya. "Apa dia kekasihmu?"

Suho mengangguk. "Sehunni kenalkan ini sepupu ku Baekhyun. Dia istri dari Kris _sunbae_."

"A-APA?" teriak Sehun tidak percaya.

Baekhyun dan Suho tertawa bersamaan. "Benar aku istrinya. Istri si tiang listrik menyebalkan yang selalu mengganggu sepupuku tercinta." ucap Baekhyun seraya menjabat tangan Sehun. "Dimana dia?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

Suho tampak celingukan. Matanya berbinar saat dilihatnya Kris berjalan keluar kelas. "Itu." ucapnya.

"YAK! WU YI FAN! KEMARI KAU!" teriak Baekhyun.

Kris menegakkan tubuhnya. Tatapannya berubah horor saat dilihatnya Baekhyun berjalan kearahnya. " _D-darling_." ucapnya terbata.

Suho tertawa sangat kencang. Membuat Sehun yang masih dalam mode terkejut menatapnya aneh. "Hajar saja dia!" seru Suho menyemangati Baekhyun. "Ayo kita makan. Biar Baekhyun menghajarnya sampai tuntas." ucap Suho seraya menarik tangan Sehun.

"Jangan pergi kau Kim Joonmyeon!" seru Kris yang diiringi ringisan karena Baekhyun mencubit perutnya.

"Mau apa lagi kau padanya? Sudah kuperingatkan untuk berhenti mengganggunya!". Dan seruan Baekhyun itu masih bisa didengar oleh Sehun dan Suho.

"Kukira dia menyukaimu." ucap Sehun setelah sadar dari terkejutnya. Mereka masih berjalan di lorong menuju kantin.

Suho menggeleng. "Tidak. Dia hanya senang menggangguku. Awalnya hanya karena dia ingin menarik perhatian Baekhyun. Tapi lama kelamaan menjadi kebiasaannya."

"Syukurlah. Aku tidak perlu khawatir kau akan diambil olehnya." ucap Sehun. Kemudian digandengnya tangan Suho.

"Lagipula kalau dia menyukaiku pun aku tetap tidak mau. Karena aku hanya menyukai Sehunni." ucap Suho.

Sehun tersenyum mendengar ucapan kekasihnya. Tangannya semakin erat menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...END...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kemaren ada yang minta sequelnya Adore You kan. Nih udah aku buatin sequelnya. Tapi plis jangan minta sequel lagi ya. Ga tau mesti diapain lagi ini cerita.**


End file.
